This invention relates to the dual use of a memory storage function and a processing function as a means of programming the configuration of a telephone. The Dial Pulse Rate, Dial Pulse Make/Break Ratio, DTMF Duration, DTMF Inter Digit Delay, Pause Duration and other telephone configuration parameters are typically set during the design phase and are not programmable after manufacture. The configuration parameters set signal timing for country specific applications, audio volume levels for ringing and control tones, telephone keypad illumination timing, and automatic channel select control for applications involving the operation of cordless phones in close proximity to sources of interference. In particular, this invention provides a means to program all of the aforementioned telephone configuration parameters and more which were not mentioned using the telephone keypad or other input means.